Field-ops
A Field-Op is a mini-mission that EPF Agents can play every week. Unlike regular missions, they are played in the online rooms of Club Penguin, and you can't go back and do previous Field-Ops. When an EPF Agent completes a Field-Op, he or she will get a medal. With these medals, penguins can get Elite Gear from a shop in their EPF Spy Phone. Contents List of Field-Ops #Deactivate Herbert's popcorn bomb, hidden near a big "S". #Power up an antenna, hidden somewhere up high. #Destroy an old Spy Phone, detected near a large light bulb. #Reactivate the network computer hidden in a couch. #Find a microphone and shut it down. #Find a computer and bypass its system to shut it down. #Power up the Beacon before the light goes out. #Prevent Herbert from using something that ninjas don't really use. #Investigate the island's cash registers. Fix the one that sets off your Spy Phone. #Go to the Coffee Shop. Power up a new safety override for the steamer. #Go to the big "S" on the Night Club and follow the instructions. #Go to the pole on the Ski Hill and get to the pole and follow the instructions. #Go to the Cave Mine, near by the light device and follow the instructions. #Go to the Lodge Attic, near the red couch. #Go to the Forest, and stand next to microphone and follow instructions. #Go to the Recycling Plant and stand next to the desk. Follow the instructions. #Go to the Beacon and stand close to the light and shut it off follow the instructions. #Go to the Dojo Courtyard, stand close to the projector, and follow the instructions. #Go to the Stadium, stand close to the cash register and follow the instructions. #Go to the Coffee Shop, stand close to the steamer and follow the instructions. Mini-games At the end of every Field-Op, the player has to play a mini-game. Destroy the circuits! You must match the circles' symbols in 60 seconds. Once a pair is matched they will turn green and explode. Match all of them to overload the circuits. This mini game appears in Field-Ops 1, 3, 5, and 8. Power up the chipset! You have to guide the micro battery to the microchips to recharge them using the arrow keys. When the battery power is drained out go back to the re-charger to refill it. Avoid the traps scattered around. If you get hit by a trap the battery power goes down. Get hit three times and the battery is destroyed. Keep repeating the process until all the microchips are recharged. This mini game appears in Field-Ops 2, 4, 7 and 10. Bypass the System! You have to match matching blocks together as they fall from the top of the screen. There are five non-moving blocks on top and one moving block on the bottom to move around and join the falling blocks onto. Eventually after matching a few blocks the speed of the falling blocks gets faster. Match the blocks until the meter on the top of the screen is full. Although computers and things uses the base two system,(0,1) but 2 is all over. This appears in Field-Ops 6 and 9. Photos We will link them! Destroy the circuits! Power up the chipset! Bypass The System!